Riku's Girl
by Mandy Kay Miller
Summary: Sora's cousin Jaelyn comes to stay with him and his mother and Riku falls for her. What does Sora have to say about it?
1. Jaelyn

RIKU

"One… two… three… go!"

I sprinted forward to get ahead of Sora. We were racing - again. I used to win all the time, but recently I'd been getting sloppy. But I was determined to win this time… and get back to Kairi in enough time to take a nap, eat a meal, and finish the raft we were building before he got back. Sora didn't stand a chance against me, not this time.

I began to climb up the ladder. This was where Sora broke off from me. He was taking the route I usually took. I don't know why I decided to use the zip line, but I guess I felt like a change.

When I reached the top I sprinted to the line so fast that I didn't even have the time to notice the person in front of me. I ran smack into her and we consequently ended up a heap rolling around on the sand.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said, standing. When I saw her face I forgot all about Sora and our race. I could always beat him later, but ladies always come first. Especially when they looked like her.

"No, my fault," I replied. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"That's okay, you seemed to be in a hurry."

I smiled a little. "Yeah, I was just racing my friend." I nodded in Sora's direction where I could see him touch the tree. "Looks like I lost." Sora still had to make it back to Kairi, but I didn't stand much of a chance anymore.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you loose."

I shrugged. "I don't care. I've never seen you around before. What's your name?"

"Jaelyn. What's yours?"

"I'm Riku."

"How long have you lived here?"

"All my life."

"Then maybe you can help me. I'm looking for my cousin, Sora. Do you know him?"

"Sora's your cousin?" I asked in surprise.

"Judging by your tone, you _do_ know him?"

I pointed to the brown-haired guy that was not well on his way back to the starting point. "That's him, unless there's more than one Sora on the Destiny Islands. Does he look familiar?"

Jaelyn smiled a little. "I don't know, I've never seen him before."

"Then, this is your first time on the islands?" I asked. She nodded. "Do you want me to show you around sometime? Maybe after you talk to Sora?"

Her smile grew. "I'd love that."

I started down the ladder and motioned for her to follow me. She did. I have her a hand as she neared the bottom and I was thanked, and then we reached Kairi shortly after my opponent.

"Jaelyn, this is Sora and Kairi. Guys, this is Jaelyn."

"You got here fast," Sora said to Jaelyn. "Mom wasn't expecting you for another few days."

She nodded. "We left early because of some business the captain had, and we had to get here as soon as possible."

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?" Kairi asked.

"Jaelyn's my cousin," Sora explained. "She's going to stay with me and my mom for awhile."

"How long are you here?" I asked her. She hesitated.

"A while," she replied quietly, repeating Sora's words. I noted her tone and facial expression and decided not to press. I'd get it out of Sora later.

"Are you hungry?" Sora asked after a few seconds of awkward silence.

Jaelyn nodded. "A little." I had a suspicion that she only said that so that we could have something to do other than stand there.

"Okay. Let's go to my house and eat."

We walked to Sora's house in silence. When we got there, his mother was in a small room reading a book. She closed it when she heard us come in and smiled.

"You must be Jaelyn," she said. Jaelyn nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry I'm early."

"Oh, don't be. That's just a few more days we get to have you with us."

"She wants some food," Sora informed his mother.

"Oh," she said. "Riku, Kairi? Are you two hungry?"

Kairi shook her head. "No, but thank you."

"No thanks," I agreed.

"Okay. Jaelyn, why don't you come with me into the kitchen?" Sora's mom led her out and Kairi and I turned to Sora. He was instantly attacked with questions.

"How long is she staying?"

"Why is she here?"

"Why didn't you mention anything?"

Sora held up his hands. "Woah, slow down, guys. She's staying with us for the rest of her life. Her parents died."

Kairi looked at him with sympathy. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't feel bad for me, I never met them. Feel bad for her."

"How come you never said anything?" I repeated.

Sora shrugged. "I guess I never got around to it. But I haven't really known that long, anyway. And Riku, just so you know, if you touch her you die."

I laughed. Sora knows me all too well. "You think I'm afraid of you?"

"Of course. I never thought you were an idiot."

"We'll see who should be afraid of who!" I tried to get my arm around him for a headlock, but he stuck out his arms to stop me. We wrestled around for a minute, then his mom came back.

"Boys, if you're going to fight, do it outside."

Sora shoved me away from him. Normally I would have returned the same thing only twice as powerful, but I respected his mother. I don't know why, but I tend to behave better in front of my friends' parents as compared to my own. But I think Sora's the same way, because I doubt he would have shoved me like that in front of my own parents.

"Riku started it," Sora said through a teasing smile.

"I'd finish it, too, but I don't wanna get blood on your carpet," I shot back.

"Is that a threat?"

"Yeah, what're you gonna do about it?"

"Guys, let's go talk to Jaelyn," Kairi said, interrupting our talking. "She's alone in the kitchen."

"I wanna separate those two as much as I can," Sora replied. I grinned.

"In that case, I'll race you to the kitchen."

A/N: this is my first KH fic, so please tell me what you think so far!


	2. Lie

KAIRI

I shook my head as I followed Riku and Sora into the kitchen. They were at it once again. I always found it funny how they tended to turn everything into a competition, usually concerning me. I knew that sometimes they fought for my attention, but I didn't mind. The really amusing thing is, the winner never seems to have any authority over the looser. Like now, when they're racing to the kitchen. They didn't seem to realize that even if Riku won, that didn't mean Jaelyn would fall madly in love with him. And if Sora won, that didn't mean he'd be able to separate the two forever.

Honestly, guys are so strange sometimes.

Judging by the facial expressions when I entered the room, Riku had won. He looked more smug than usual, and Sora was trying to cast him glares when Jaelyn wasn't looking at him.

Currently, Jaelyn was making a speech on violence.

"People will play with fake swords, not even realizing what a curse it really is," she told us. "What a curse beating you opponent is. The people who really _do_ kill people have to live with the guilt for the rest of their lives."

"Then Riku's blessed," Sora said. "Because he's never had the "curse of winning.""

I smiled, but Jaelyn's icy expression towards Sora wiped my own face clean. "I'm serious," she evenly stated.

"Yeah, Soray," Riku agreed, backing her up. "Killing people is no joke." I had to bite back a second smile, because I knew Riku way too well to believe that he meant what he said.

"Finally," Jaelyn said, sounding relieved. "Someone that agrees with me."

"Oh, I've always felt this way," Riku lied. "Not even swords, but just pushing and shoving is imitating something much more dangerous."

"That's exactly how I feel!"

Riku gave Sora a tiny, secret smile as if to say "she's as good as mine" but Sora wasn't about to give up, and I knew that plainly. I knew also that the wheels in his head were turning, trying to think up a way to reveal his friend as a liar. Maybe not right now, but eventually. Some day soon.

"We have a lot in common, I guess." Riku tried to sound casual.

Jaelyn nodded. "Yeah, we do."

"So, you still want that tour of the islands?"  
The girl looked apologetic. "I would, I really would, but I'm kind of tired. How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds fine. I'll come and meet you here in the morning." 

"OK. Nice meeting you." She turned to me. "You, too, Kairi. We'll have to get together sometime and hang out."

"Maybe after your tour," I said through my smile. Then she went to find Sora's mother so that she could get a bed to sleep on.

Sora smacked Riku on the shoulder once she was gone. "What was that?!" he demanded. I couldn't tell if it was a playful punch or not.

"Hey! Chill out, Sora. You'd have done the same."

"Not to_ your_ cousin! Don't mess with her mind, Riku."

"I won't!"

"Too late, you already started."

Riku held up his hands in defense. "OK, listen, there's gotta be some way we can work this out. So I'm happy, and you're happy." Sora's glare didn't lessen.

Riku glanced to me, almost like he was trying to send Sora some secret message. Sora looked at me like he was trying to decide something. I guess Riku had succeeded in sending his message, whatever it was.

"Don't hurt her," Sora said finally, giving in.

"Me?" I asked in surprise.

"No, no. Jaelyn. Don't hurt her, Riku. Especially not now, right after her parents died. She's… emotional right now."

"I'm not gonna hurt her," Riku promised. "Really, what kind of a guy do you think I am?"

"The kind that lies just to impress someone."

"I won't lie anymore, then. Feel better? I'll just stand by the "violence is bad" thing, but I won't make up any new ones. K?"

Sora looked to me. "I have a bad feeling about this."

I turned to Riku. "Just have her home by 10 each night," I joked. He laughed.

"10?" Riku asked. "You need to give me midnight, at least."

"Not funny," Sora said, even though I knew he was more than happy to take a break from the serious conversation. "Now it's 9."

"11, then."

Sora shrugged. "OK. Then she's in time for lunch at noon."

Riku smiled and hit Sora jokingly. "Yeah, right."

"Hey, I thought you were anti-mock-violence!"

"Don't make me separate you two," I warned.

"C'mere, girly!" Riku lunged at me. I let out a startled yelp, but then caught on. It wasn't the first time the guys had invited me to rough house with them.

Riku tried to grab me, but I shoved his hands away and slapped him on the shoulder.

"You hit like a girl," he observed. "You'll never do any damage that way."

"Oh, yeah, tough guy?"

"C'mon, Sora," Riku nodded to me. "Let's take out the trash."

"No!" I yelped. Sora grinned and approached me from behind, and the two of them grabbed me and carried me outside. Once we were at the ocean, they plopped me down into the water. Where, needless to say, it was wet.

"Hey!" I splashed them a few times, and soon an all-out water war followed. The rules were simple: get everyone else as wet as you can without getting salt water in their eyes or mouth. Times like these were when I felt like the happiest girl on earth. Times like these were what made me realize that every day is a gift, especially every day with friends like Riku and Sora.


	3. Jerk

SORA

"How 'bout another race?" I asked Riku. Him, Kairi, and I were sitting on the sand, close enough for the water to reach our feet at times. The sun was on it's way down, creating both a painting in the sky and a calming mood.

"Nah, I'm tired," Riku replied. "Let's just hang out."

"Yeah, well I beat you last time," I commented casually. He looked at me.

"Last time didn't count."

"Every race counts."

"Well I'll get you tomorrow."

I smiled a little and was content to let the subject drop. I kind of wanted to relax myself now that I thought about it.

There was some peaceful silence that we shared for maybe 20 minutes, Then Kairi stood. "Well, I guess I'll be getting back home. You two… stay out of trouble, OK?"

"Yes ma'am," Riku joked. She gave him a playful hit on the shoulder, then walked away. Riku looked after her, maybe to make sure she was out of hearing range, then he said, "So…"

"So what?" I knew he wanted to get at something.

"So, thanks for giving up on the whole Jaelyn thing. I knew you'd see it my way."

"Your way?"

"Yeah. If I'm with her, then that frees Kairi up for you. That's what you've always wanted, right?"

I wasn't sure how to answer. Kairi had always been kind of an unspoken thing between us. Riku knew I liked her even though I never said so, and I knew he liked her, too. But we never actually talked to each other about it… we never seemed to need to.

"Kairi…"

"Yeah, you know, that girl that just left?" Riku explained with a grin.

"Shut up. I know who she is."

"I hope so, because you've seen her every day for the past 10 years." He laughed when I hit him. "You're violent, aren't you?"

"Don't tell Jaelyn," I responded. "She might disown me."

"Yeah. That's kind of a weird cousin you have there. Must be a family thing."

"Hey, Riku, I have something for you." I picked up some sand and threw it at him.

"Aah! My eye!" He cupped his hands over his right eye.

"Yeah, right. Nice try."

"Sora, I'm serious." He sounded genuine, so I decided to believe him.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

His hands fell back to his sides. "Gotcha."

"You get better every time."

"No, you get worse." There was a pause, and then he said, "What?"

I looked at him. "Huh?"

"You wanna say something, I can tell. What is it?"

I shrugged. I _did_ have something I kind of wanted to say, but I wasn't sure how to say it or how Riku would react. But I guess I'd have to say it sometime.

"Well… why are you really so sure Jaelyn will fall for you?"

I could tell that Riku took real offense by his tone. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, looking me dead in the eye. Riku's been my best friend since forever, but even I was a little intimidated by him now.

"I just… you need to be fair to her and give her a choice. I don't want you to push her into anything."

"Oh, I get it. You think I'm a jerk."

"What? I didn't say that."

"You think I'm some jerk that treats girls like property, don't you?"

I hesitated. I didn't want to insult him, but Riku did seem to do that to a lot of girls. But he was my best friend, and if I told him that I thought he was, well… let's just say no one can get mad like Riku can.

"The way you've been talking about her, and even Kairi…"

"What does Kairi have to do with anything?"

I shook my head and looked down. Telling him this had been a mistake. "I don't know. I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, you shouldn't have!" he snapped, his voice raised. "Don't you trust me? You should know better! I… I can't believe you think I'd treat people like dirt. What… you think I'm stupid or something?"

"No!" I replied quickly. "I said I was sorry. I didn't mean that, really. I just have a lot on my mind right now, and I guess it's all getting thrown together." That was a lie, pretty much, but I needed some excuse. Riku had never been very forgiving. "Don't be mad, please? I'll let you win our next fight."

A corner of his mouth curled up for a half-smile. "One: I don't take pity. Two: I'd beat you anyway and three: I don't fight anymore. Remember?"

"That's too bad, because you lost your final battle."

"Huh? I beat you…"

"No, against me and Wakka. Your very last fight you lost."

"I was out numbered."

"That didn't keep you from beating Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie."

"Eh, Tidus and Selphie don't count. Let's face it: their skill levels are _negative._"

This was Riku's way of letting me know I was forgiven. Whenever he jokes around with someone, they're assured that they're on good terms with him.

He stood. "Well, I'm gonna go now."

"Bye, Riku."

"See you tomorrow."


	4. Shove

A/N: Aaaah! I created a monster (otherwise known as Riku)! I'm sorry everyone, especially OdeadheadO, that Riku and/or Sora seem OOC, but I just feel like I don't have much to go on since I feel like the game doesn't give them a clear sense of personality. Shows I can do, because you see the same character over and over and their personality gets engraved in your brain, but as for games… they're a little harder for me. So, I apologize again. This is the 2nd to last chapter so I figure I won't bother to change it, but I'll definitely try harder to keep them in character for the next KH fic I write (which, btw, already has 1 1/2 chapters).

RIKU

I got up bright and early the next morning and got ready, then rushed out the door. Today I would work my magic on Jaelyn. It was a good day already.

My fight with Sora came to my mind. I remembered how mad I'd been at him, and just thinking of it made me mad as I walked to his house. Didn't he know me well enough to realize that I treat my girlfriends with respect? Didn't he trust me with a member of his family?

I began to wonder why I hadn't been mad at him at the end of our fight, but then I remembered the look on his face when he'd apologized for the second time. If there was one thing I couldn't stand, it was that look. I'd had no choice but to answer with a smile.

I got to his house and knocked on the door, and his mother answered. "Oh - hello, Riku," she greeted. "I assume you're here for Sora?"

"Jaelyn, actually," I corrected as I stepped inside the house. "But I could settle for Sora."

She smiled. "They're both up in his room."

"Okay, thanks."  
I walked up the stairs and opened the first door in front of me to enter my friend's room. They were both sitting on his bed, but there were blankets on the floor where one of them had slept. Probably Sora.

"Hey," I said. They both looked at me.

"Hey, Riku," Sora welcomed. Jaelyn sent me a small, private smile.

"Hi."

I walked over to the bed and sat on the other side of her. "Do you wanna get going?" I asked.

"Oh… yeah, sure. Just let me change clothes." She opened a chest and pulled out some clothes, then left the room.

"So, are we cool about last night?" Sora asked. I nodded in response.

"In the end, we always are. I've given up on trying to stay mad at you."

"So, are you a sentimental guy now?"

I blinked. "What?"

"Now that you "don't like violence," you have to be all sensitive. Don't you?"

I shrugged. "Maybe."

"So then… don't let her break your heart, k?"

I smiled. "Yeah. Since I cry so easily."

Jaelyn appeared by the door brushing her hair. "Okay, I'm ready," she told me. She set the brush down and I stood.

"Talk to you later, Sora," I said. "Meet by the raft at noon."

"Okay," Sora agreed. "I'll tell Kairi. Bye."

Jaelyn and I walked out of the house. I turned left and she followed me. "This whole place is so beautiful," she commented as we passed the waterfalls.

"Yeah, it is," I agreed.

"I never want to leave."

"Maybe you'll never have to," I said quietly. She looked at me and gave me a weird sort of smile, but I'm not sure if it meant she was happy. And it was small… almost entirely insignificant.

"Sora told you, then."

"What?"

"Why I'm here."

I nodded. "Oh… yeah, he did. I'm really sorry."

"Don't be."

"Mine are gone, too."

She looked surprised. "But Sora said something about your parents. I thought…"

"I was adopted," I explained.

"Oh." She spoke softly next. "When… when did it happen?"

"3 years ago, when I was 12."

"Can I ask you… does it ever stop hurting?"

I stopped walking and turned to look at her. "It stops bleeding, but the scar is still there. I have a feeling it'll never go away."

"I don't know if that's comforting or not."

I looked over to the small piece of land connected to the island only by a wooden pier. She followed my gaze.

"That's so cool," she said. I smiled.

"Let's go, then."

I led her over there and we approached the bent palm tree. "This place is nice and quiet," I told her as I helped her up. She sat down on it facing the ocean and I hopped up beside her. "Well, usually quiet."

"I love these islands."

"Yeah. Me, too." My insides were twisting as I spoke. Seeing someone else discover this beauty for the first time was almost like me myself seeing it for the first time, too. And a part of me, like her, never wanted to leave. But that was where the conflict laid, because I had to leave. The raft was finished and everything was ready to go. Kairi, Sora, and I would probably push off in a few days… and maybe we'd never make it back.

"Riku… are you okay?"

I looked to Jaelyn, realizing that I'd zoned out. "Yeah… I'm sorry. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

I wasn't sure how to respond. "Traveling," I replied finally.

"Traveling… away?"

I smirked. "Well, traveling just wouldn't be the same if I stayed here."

"But why are you leaving?"

I shrugged. "I like to explore, I guess. There's gotta be more out there somewhere, and I just wanna see it."

She seemed content with my answer and we sat in a peaceful silence for a bit, when she finally said, "Listen, Riku, there's something I should tell you…" She tried to hide a smile.

"What?"

"Well, you know my thing on violence and the swords and stuff?" I nodded. "Well, I made it all up."

I blinked, surprised. "What…? I don't understand."

Jaelyn laughed. "I'm sorry, I just felt like having some fun."

"You were joking?"

She nodded. "And you're the first boy I've ever met that "agrees" with me."

"So… you're fine with pushing and shoving and stuff?" She nodded and a smile appeared on my face as I thought of a way to get her back. "Well, in that case-"

_Splash!_

I shoved her off the tree and straight into the water below. That'd teach her.

A/N: One more chap left, just to wrap it all up. Tell me what you think!


End file.
